monsterfandomcom-20200223-history
Antediluvian
The Antediluvians, or the Third Generation as they are also referred to, are a group of ancient vampires which appear in White Wolf Publishing’s World of Darkness setting. Description The Antediluvians are old and incredibly potent vampires, most heading their own Great Clan. Whilst the true power of one of these beings is unknown, it is suspected by those who know of their existence to be almost god-like. History Their name translating literally as “before the flood,” most of the Antediluvians were once mortals who were Embraced by the Second Generation during the days of the First City, created by their elders as companions, lovers and servants. However, as they sought the favour of both the Second Generation and Caine himself, these beings slowly began to bicker and fight amongst themselves. As the story goes, God looked upon them and, displeased with their actions, sent the Great Flood down to destroy their city. Somehow, the Third Generation managed to both destroy their creators and survive the deluge, and in the aftermath went on to build the Second City, although this quickly fell as the Antediluvians soon went back to their old ways of petty squabbling. As a result, each of them was cursed by Caine in a different manner and, when the remaining thirteen went off and sired their own offspring, passed this curse on to their descendants, marking the various Clans in ways plain for all to see. The View from Without Camarilla * The Kindred of the Camarilla deny knowledge of the Antediluvians, claiming them to be nothing more than boogeymen used to frighten younger vampires into obedience, if they even admit to having heard of them at all. Indeed, the Camarilla has been known to have its members eliminated if they even so much as recognise their existence. Sabbat * The Camarilla’s opposite number takes a very different view of the Antediluvians. They believe firmly in their existence, and see them as a threat to all vampires everywhere. The primary purpose of the Sabbat is to prepare for the time when these ancient entities arise from their slumber, that they might be ready to destroy them. Independent Clans * The Independents know for a fact that the Antediluvians exist, and each Clan is subservient to its Third Generation founder, albeit in very different ways. Numbers Most modern vampire scholars accept the number of the Third Generation who outlived the Great Flood as thirteen, although certain ancient texts claim that there are in fact many more. However, the term Antediluvian has come to encompass any vampire who has achieved the status of Third Generation (two steps removed from Caine, the First Vampire). Current Antediluvians by Clan * Assamite: Haqim * Brujah: Troile * Followers of Set: Set * Gangrel: Ennoia * Giovanni: Augustus Giovanni * Lasombra: Gratiano (possible) * Malkavian: Malkav * Nosferatu: Absimiliard * Ravnos: Zapathasura * Toreador: Arikel * Tremere: Tremere * Tzimisce: Lugoj (possible) * Ventrue: Ventru Former Antediluvians * Cappadocian: Cappadocius * Salubri: Saulot * Lasombra: Lasombra * Tzimisce: Tzimisce Category:White Wolf Category:Vampire: The Masquerade Category:World of Darkness Category:Vampires Category:Undead Category:Humanoids Category:Intelligent Creatures Category:Groups Category:Monsters in Literature